Before We Go
by gojitenks
Summary: Naruto confesses to Hinata before war. this story will now be a series of couplings. the next story will now be of Kiba and Sakura thx to everyone for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Before We Go 

Naruto and Hinata staired at the horizon. Out yonder a rival village and their allies were coming to attack Konoha. They could see them far out in the field. The Hyuuga clan were to be kept back just in case, as they were Konoha's strongest clan. Hinata had heard that the village had enlisted the help of the Ice and now a formidable force. Konoha and also enlisted some help, the Sand. Naruto watched as forces were sent out. His heart raced in both excitement and fear. Shikamaru and everyone behind were to be next. Hinata rubbed her hands together nervously, she had never been in this kind of war before. The chances of dying were very great, everyone in the compound knew that, some had even left to be with their wives and children they were so scared. She envisioned herself dying without anyone to help her on the field. She felt pressured, as she was the heiress to the head branch.

"Hinata."

The call of her name snapped her back to reality. She looked up and Naruto, who now wore a look of uncertainty.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I have something to say before we go."

She listened carefully.

"Go on."

"Hinata, the chances of either of us dying is very high."

"Hai."

"There will be a lot of killings out there," he said taking her hand gently.

"Naruto-kun, you're shaking."

"I know. Hinata, I noticed it yesterday. I noticed you and my feelings for you. I'm an idiot for saying this now, but I thought it would give you a reason to live, something to come back to. I love you Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata gasped and felt out of breath at his confession. She looked him in his eyes and cried happily.

"I should've seen and said it earlier, I love you Hyuuga Hinata. I wanted to say it if we never see each other again, before we go."

She hugged him tightly, and pressed her lips to his, locking him to her. Naruto embraced her, and returned the fiery kiss. Finally after a minute she let go.

"I love you my Naruto-kun, and I promise I'll return to you," she said with new confidence.

Shikamaru came and spoke to the group.

"Alright, I won't say much because it is too troublesome, so you all know what to do. Good luck out there."

The group jumped and ran out into the horizon.

"I'll come back to you Hinata!" he said as he ran out with the others. Hinata smiled, and followed him.


	2. Confessions

The battle had been fought, the war was won. For many, celebration was in order, for Naruto, he found himself sitting next to her bed. Hinata had been wounded in the fight. She had lost a critical amount of blood. He should have confessed earlier, before the war happened. He looked into her eyes as she weakly held his hand. Her father had not come to see her. As far as he was concerned, the war did the work for him and now he can place Hanabi as the heir. Naruto cried as rubbed her soft hand gently.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I'm such a fool! I should have told before all of this. If I had, none of this would have happened."

"Don't worry about it, my Naruto-kun," she said weakly. "I just need to rest a bit more that is all."

"There is something I have to tell you. I watched you since we were little from afar. I admired you because you showed me to never give up, to keep going. I loved for that long, my Naruto-kun."

Naruto rubbed her hands softly and kissed her.

"When you get well, we're going to start dating. Like we should have done a long time ago. I love you Hyuuga Hinata. I love you," he said as he rested his head on her lap.

"The doctors, said that someone needs to give you blood in order to live. They are going to draw blood from me so you can live."

"How much?"

"I don't know, but I do know that however much they need, they can have it."

"Thank you."

"Hush now," he said gently as he kissed her forehead. "you need to save your strength."

The door opened and in stepped Haishi, Hinata's father. Naruto leapt from his seat in rage and faced him. He forced him out of Hinata's room and shut the door behind him. It was all Haishi could do to keep himself from striking the boy right there, but he listened as he yelled bitterly.

"You! How dare you show your face here!"

"I am here to see how Hinata is doing."

"So that you can watch her die?! Is that it?! I know how you loath Hinata! I know how you plan to set her sister up above her, because you think she is a failure! Well you may see her as a failure, but I see her as someone who has done everything she has set her mind to, including confessing her to me!"

Haishi was taken aback by the boy's words. It took him awhile to find his voice as he spoke.

"C…confessed? About what?"

"She loves me, not that you care about it!"

"Not possible!"

"It is! And I love her! I should have seen it earlier, and I'm a fool to see it now."

Naruto slumped to the floor and cried. He didn't care who saw him, hell everyone was in the same boat. He shook his head and spoke again.

"You don't care one bit about her. I've heard the stories. You told Kurenai-sensei that you didn't care what happens to her, you neglected her. And now that she is at death's door you come to watch. Well, she won't die. She'll leave in the next few days, and we'll begin dating."

"You think I came here to see my daughter die? You are a fool if you think that," said Haishi almost in tears. "I wanted her to be the strongest in the Hyuuga clan. I pushed her. I don't want her to be weak. I want her to be strong, so she can have confidence in herself and everything she does. I was proud of her today, and I came to tell her that."

"She is resting now. I'm going to go and give some blood to her that she may live."

"Not before I go in to see her, wait out here," said Haishi as he walked through the door. He closed the door and sat beside Hinata. She weakly opened her eyes and saw her father standing there.

"F..father."

"Hello Hinata, how are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"I am so proud of you for your bravery out there. I came here to tell you that. I also wanted to say how sorry I am for not being much of a father to you. You have proven yourself worthy of our name. So I'll do something for you to help you get well."

"Thank you…father. What might…it be?"

"You shall see. I'll see you when you get better."

Outside the doctors come. Naruto senses them and he stands up.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yes I am."

"No he isn't," said Haishi as he walks up to them. "he isn't going to give anything. I am."

Naruto staired shockingly at the man.

"You do realize this may kill you right?"

"Haishi no, you can't!"

"She is my daughter Naruto, I will do what I must to save her life. You on the other hand must be there when she gets well. Now move aside."

Naruto could only watch as the escorted him down the hallway and into the transfusion room.


	3. Before You Go

Before You Go 

Naruto walked inside Hinata's room and stood by her side. He gripped her hand gently and looked into her eyes.

"Hinata, its time now. There going to put you to sleep so that they can ensure stillness when they transfer the blood to you. Before you go I want you to know I'll be here waiting, and when you get well, we will start dating like I said we would."

"That's…what I wanted…my…Naruto-kun."

Hinata smiled weakly as she closed her eyes. The doctors came inside and began to move her bed to the transfusion room.

"Don't do that Hinata! Don't you go giving up, not now!"

She closed her eyes and a joyful smile ran across her face. Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran down the hallway with the doctors. At the two way doors to the room, two ANBU ninja told him he wasn't allowed in.

"Are you going to keep me from the woman I love! Move aside now!"

"You know we can't do that. The doctors need concentration to work Naruto."

Naruto fell down and grasps the knees of one of them, crying and making promises to them.

"Please, just let me in please."

"We can't Naruto, I'm sorry. I feel your pain, you're not the first one that's attempted to get through here to see someone. Just wait over there."

"I'll give you anything, just don't separate me from her," he said weakly. They calmly lifted him to his feet, and helped him to a binch. The next few hours went by like an eternity. His mind was focus only on Hinata. He sensed someone coming. It was Kiba. He sat down next to him. Naruto didn't look at him as he sat down.

"How is she?" he asked weakly."

"She'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me Naruto! Not now! How is she!?" he said with menace in his voice.

"I don't know Kiba! She lost a serious amount of blood! I don't know if she'll live!"

Naruto wiped his face as he continued.

"If she dies Kiba, you'll never see me again. You were right all those times, I am dumb, stupid. I couldn't even see how much she loved me until it was too late. If she dies, I will kill myself."

Kiba gasped at the words. He regained his sense and answered.

"And what will that solve Naruto, huh?! You think she'll want you to commit such an act on her death!? No, she'll want you to live!" he said grabbing him. After he finished, he slowly let go of him. "She didn't want me to say anything to you, but she took some seducing lessons."

"Seducing lessons?"

"Yeah, she didn't know what else to do to get your attention. She blushes when she see you, fixes you things, talks about you to other women. Holds your hand. All of those things you missed, so she took seducing lessons. She was going to seduce you into bed today, but the war stopped all that."

"Why seduction?"

"She thought if you two went to bed together, one of you might confess to the other."

Naruto hung his head in shame. He sat up and began walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To do some thinking, and hoping."

"I'm no expert Naruto, but before you go, understand what good things you have. Hinata loves you Naruto."


	4. I'm a fool

I'm a Fool 

Naruto walked down street thinking sadly to himself. He was such an idiot. The news Kiba presented to him weighed down on him like a boulder. Hinata was going to seduce him into bed today. She thought that if the two of them slept together, Naruto would want to be with her, tell her how good she was in bed and pronounce his love for her. Or she would have the strength to tell him her feelings herself. He noticed people looking at him, he didn't care, he was a fool for letting this happen, a fool for not seeing how much she loved him. If Hinata had to come to that resort, he didn't deserve her at all.

"I'm a fool," he whispered sadly to himself. He could see the whole thing happening before him. Hinata at his door, inviting herself in, revealing her naked perfect body, passionate sex, and afterwards, Naruto confessing how good she was and how he wanted to be with her, just like any other man in the after glow of lovemaking. He shook his head angrily, that's exactly what he would've done. Then how would she have felt? One word came to mind, used. He was no user, everyone knew that, he felt so guilty. Fortunately, the war made sure it didn't happen that way. He felt someone behind him, he turned to face Neji. Did he know about her plan? He hoped not as Neji opened his mouth to speak.

"Why aren't you back at the hospital with Hinata?" he asked casually.

"Because I'm a fool, I don't deserve her."

"Why so?"

"I can't say."

"She loves you."

"I know that know, that's why I'm a fool."

"For?"

"Not noticing earlier."

"How could you have, you are the village idiot after all."

"Hey!"

"I was only doing what you call "a joke". I'm glad she chose someone like you though."

"Why? I thought I was but a monster."

"Perhaps she cannot love the monster, but she can love the man. If you don't go back to the hospital and wait for Hinata, you will be but a fool."

Naruto didn't look at him, only nodded and turned back to the hospital.


	5. Forever

Forever 

Naruto walked back into the hospital to see Kiba still sitting there. He was asleep. Naruto sat beside him and exhaled loudly, waking him. They looked at each other, but didn't say a word. The ANBU were still there at the door, unmoving. It had been nearly two hours since Hinata was sent in the back. Naruto had been thinking about what to say when he saw her again, what to say to redeem himself. Everything she had done for his affection was for naught, except sex, the one thing she wanted only for marriage. The whole village knew that much about her, even though she was a very quite person. It came as a shock to Kiba when she told him of her plan. He recalled the whole affair when she visited him.

"_I, I, I'm going to s, s, s, seduce Naruto-kun t, t, today."_

"_Nani! Hinata there is no need to go that far!"_

"_I don't know what e, else to do Kiba-kun. I know that when two people make love for the first time, they feel something for each other and the majority of the time, confess their feelings and began dating. Besides, Naruto-kun has seen me once before, at the waterfall when we went to get the boukochu bug."_

"_Hinata, you told me many times that sex should be for two people who marry. You've forever held that in the highest regard. If you do this, you'll not only betray yourself, but you'll lose all the dignity you have! If that baka Naruto can't see how much you love him, too bad! Find someone else! Please reconsider!"_

"_No. I know what will Kiba-kun, one of us will confess. I thought this through and through. This will be the only way Naruto will notice me. Please understand Kiba-kun."_

He could only watch as she left his house. Then as if in reply to her statement, the war call rang throughout the village and everyone scrambled to get to the designated spot.

"All done, you can see her now," said the doctor through the door. Naruto was at the door before Kiba had a chance to sit up. Naruto ran down the hallway, passed the ANBU and the doctor, and was quickly by Hinata's side. The doctor came beside Naruto. He looked at him sadly.

"Well, give it to me straight."

The doctor hesitated.

"She'll make a full recovery in a couple of months, maybe a year. Her body was banged up badly but she'll recover."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief at the news holding his chest, feeling relief as the weight of fear was lifted. He sat beside her and cupped her soft gentle hands. Kiba walked through the door at looked at the two. He may not have like Naruto as much but he smiled to see him beside her, knowing that he loved her deeply. Naruto didn't him there, his eyes were wholly fixated on the woman before him.

"I'm right here darling, I'll be right here forever," he said through tears of joy.


	6. Forever Always

Forever Always 

Naruto sat by the right side of Hinata's bed. He didn't know what he'd to her say when she woke up. Slowly, he placed a hand on her soft skin of her hand and held it. He rubbed it gently. Naruto sensed Kiba watching the scene outside, but he didn't care. He didn't care who saw him right now. Naruto watched with joy as Hinata moved her head slowly. Her pale eyes opened to see Naruto sitting beside her. She smiled weakly as she gazed upon him.

"Naruto-kun," she began weakly.

"Hush Hinata. I'm here, get your rest."

She nodded only once. After the operation, her body didn't want to work. There was a moment of silence between the two before Naruto broke it a minute after.

"Hinata, I know that this is a terrible time, but I know about your plan. Let me tell you that if you needed to do something like that, then I don't deserve you at all."

Her weak smile left her face as she looked away from Naruto, causing him to feel like a knife was in his chest. Maybe she thought he was right, but it would be what he deserved, rejection. Hinata's lips moved as she spoke softly.

"Naruto-kun, if I had followed through with my plan, what would you have done?"

Naruto didn't know where to begin, even though he knew what would have happened. His throat burned as he tried to speak. He could feel Kiba's eyes glaring at him.

"_Answer her Naruto,"_ he heard him say in a whisper.

Naruto took a deep breath as he prepared to say the truth.

"Hinata. As you already know, I don't have any luck at all with women. You already know that I had a crush on Sakura, which diminished after she began dating fuzzy eye brows three months earlier. If you had went ahead with your plan, and seduced me into bed today, I would have told you how much I loved you and wanted to be with you. Your plan would have worked perfectly. That's why I don't deserve you. You should go for someone else who would not hurt you the way I did."

Hinata said nothing for a moment, which stung Naruto in the heart. She slowly moved her head to look at him.

"You're right Naruto-kun. You don't deserve me, but you're the one I want."

"Why?"

"Because you taught me to be strong, you taught me to never give up. You inspired me to believe in myself even though my family didn't. I don't care what people may say about you. I know you may be mentally challenged at times, but you never gave up on anything, even though people told you too. You gave and you continue to give me strength. That's why you're the one I want."

Naruto felt joy run through his body with her confession. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Kiba walked inside and sat beside the couple with a smile on his face. Akamaru leapt onto her chest and licked her gently. She laughed as the dogs tongue ran across her face with joy. Naruto could not help but smile at her. After an hour or so Kiba and his pet left Naruto and Hinata alone in her room. Naruto laid his head gently on her chest. Hinata wasted no time in running her fingers weakly through his yellow hair and planting kisses weakly on his forehead.

"I'm glad you didn't leave me Hinata, I love forever always."

Hinata looked at the ceiling above them.

"I love you too my Naruto-kun. Forever always," she said as she envisioned her happy future with the one she held dear.

The End


	7. So, what are you doing?

So…what are you doing?

Kiba and Akamaru left the hospital as Naruto stayed by Hinata's side. Kiba Inzuka walked down the hallway with his hands in his pocket and his puppy nestled inside as he walked out in the daylight of the outside. The sun was shining brightly. He thought of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata had loved him for beyond what Kiba could ever understand. He remembered when he tried to ask her out for dinner, but was quickly shot down in her nice polite manner. He wished he had someone like that. He looked down as her heard Akamaru make a low growl then a bark, he had sensed someone. Kiba knew what this bark meant by now, but this time he didn't care. He didn't who was there, let them see him like this. A pink haired girl stepped from behind one of the shops as Kiba passed it slowly. She slowly walked up to him and was by his side.

"Kiba, so how is Hinata?"

"Okay, her and Naruto are doing fine," he said depressingly. Sakura looked away from Kiba and made a jealous frown, which Kiba noticed. He looked at her almost sourly and asked, "What are you frowning about? I thought you didn't like Naruto."

"I don't, it's just the thought of him and Hinata. It kinda bothers me."

"If they are together they are together, so what? At least he's has found someone," he said somewhat bitterly.

"Yeah I guess," she responded as she frowned.

Kiba and Sakura walked until they reached his house. Akamaru leapt from Kiba's jacket and inside at the smell of pot roast coming from the house ahead. Kiba felt his mouth water at the thought of getting the pot roast in his mouth. His mom was one of the best cooks in his clan.

"Well Sakura, mom's got some food cooking and I'm not messing a bite of it. I'll see ya later," he said as he turned to leave. Sakura called quickly after him.

"Kiba wait a minute!" she yelled hurridly.

"What is it?"

Sakura hesitated as she staired at Kiba, searching her brain for the answer.

"So…what are doing after?"

Kiba didn't answer immediately. Only looked down at the dirt for a moment.

"Nothing Sakura," he said as he finally looked up at her.

"Okay, do you maybe want to get together sometime? Have dinner over my place, read some manga?"

"Don't see why not," Kiba said almost happily.

"Cool, This Thursday sound cool?"

"You bet. See ya then," he said as he turned to leave. Sakura turned and walked down to her house, smiling all the while.


End file.
